crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Characters
The following is a list of all the major characters in the CRASH Shared Continuity. Heroes and captains Arach'tanoz A famous Dreadweaver bounty hunter who freed his people from the Anthrantus and who co-founded the Freedom Guild along with Ogg'Vordan and Vaegon. Ogg'Vordan The captain of the Squilumin. He is the co-founder of the Freedom Guild along with Arach'tanoz and Vaegon. Captain Gromper The most famous Grolok captain. He can be a bit bumbling, but his heroic actions are known throughout the galaxy. Captain Mondael The secondary captain to the Grolok Empire and the younger cousin of Gromper. Despite her outgoing and energetic attitude, she does not travel for missions as often as Gromper and is less well known as a result. Urgus The head captain of the Urgulate Empire and secretly the grandmaster of the Jadé Order. He leads the Urgulate navy across the galaxy. Sokou The young Jadé Knight who wants to protect the innocent. He is the most skilled of the knights, and his strategies have never failed for now. Trooba A young hero who hails from the planet Oculus in the system of Maa. He is the chosen wielder of the Staff of Evolution, one of the Three Staves of Creation. Hivehat Trooba's best friend. He is a modest fellow who nevertheless will never let evil rest. Tohody The leader of the Free Zeep State, who fights for the freedom of his people against ZeepCol. Little Po The head captain of the Po-ter Empire and a skilled mechanic. He recently joined the Freedom Guild to avenge his father's fate at the hands of Stellar Grub. Captain Troobus The head captain of the Troobatit Empire of Troobus. He is a brave soul who is always ready to take on the criminal underworld. Jaeharys The son of the Zyrestes Valryn Leucarys. He is a kind person who is also known as a party animal. Captain Fort'ee The captain of the Fraganlos Empire. He is a happy-go-lucky know-it-all, who has a pompous attitude. Captain Tsangeli The captain of the Muton Empire. He is old and wise, and currently works as a officer in the Freedom Guild. Captain Marik The captain of the Antheran Empire. He's a witty and sarcastic person who is always ready for a new adventure. Aki Shinjuku The son of the Ducky doctor and researcher Geno Shinjuku. He reluctantly agreed to pilot the Duckylion unit A1 following the constant invasions of Idolus's and later Aleph's forces against the city of Ankio-3. Nowadays he is Termina's core, being possessed by Aleph to lead the Termina robots to assimilate everything in the galaxy into his own soul in the process known as Instrumentality. Crazata A kind Unv'halo who has done a lot for his empire and the Far Sectors Conglomerate. After the Galactic War, he struggles to keep the FSC intact when it gets attacked by the Vortorgon pirates. Commander Oda Nobunaga Leader of Ronin Team Blue of the ISS Standard Deviation. Currently on assignment engaging hostile Gossip Forces on G-759. Commander (O-5) Imperial Draconian Navy. Heads of state and companies High King Leucarys The current reigning Valryn, or king, of the Zyrestes Empire. He governs over the Zyrestes from his homeworld Tryss and sometimes leads them in times of war. Lo Cord Farla The head of the Farla Co tech company. Her company produces state-of-the-art translators which are used by everyone in the galaxy. Annigul Spectra The chef who invented the concept of Stellar Grub. He is a cannibal who only sees profit as the most important thing in life. Tavek Zor The reclusive, unseen, almost mythical CEO of ZeepCol who may have ruled for thousands of years...if he’s even still alive. Queen Zazex The most powerful Anthrantus queen and the sole ruler of the entire Anthrantus empire. Libuz Suruz The CEO of LiSur Inc. and the head captain of the L-Surisin empire. He seeks to let the galaxy know who his species really are, even though it might be in vain. High Duke Flickthir The current reigning ruler of the Grand Duchy of Dragovirn. He created the Dragov Barrier to keep his citizens safe from outside threats. President Ergon The current President of the Melorsia Alliance. He has been much more active on the political field than his predecessor Gaius. His goal is to uncover the truth behind the knights of the source and the Duckylions. Prime Minister Thelin The current prime minister of the Maridus Congress and the representative of the Po-ter Empire. He is Little Po's uncle and former captain-general Thinkus's younger brother. He fears Father Gromgul above everyone else, and after the latter's surprise visit in his office, was forced to have the Po-ters join the Gondor Council. Yet, he has his hopes on an anti-Gondor resistance, the Maridian Fellowship. Father Gromgul The supreme leader and religious head of the Sauroneye Empire. He has a clear head, with set goals in mind for the expansion of his empire and its influence. Isn't afraid to dirty his hands if need be, and gladly sacrifices everything for his deity, the Great Eye of Sauron. Supreme Admiral Taizor The leader of the Fraganlos Empire by the time of the Galactic War. Though not experienced in battle, Taizor has a sharp mind for politics, and is known for forming the Gondor Council along with Father Gromgul of the Sauroneye empire. Potential aggressors know not to mess with the Fraganlos because Taizor will spare no expense and spare no survivors. Aarne Hisami The current Super Delegate of the Galactic Union of Shared Science at the time of the Galactic War. He is the party's most famous member, and basically their poster child. Emperor and Empress Izanagi and Izanami-no-Mikoto Emperor and Empress of the Draconian Empire. Have not been personally seen by anyone in the Liskus Galaxy, however they have written letters of correspondence with Admiral Halsey of the UC. Systech Short-hand for Imperial Advanced Systems Technology, a state owned technology owned by the Draconian Imperial Government. Villains Idolus A straight-up evil Malifect bent on galactic dominion by conquering his empire and destroying all of the lesser races. Xenolate An ancient creature with a vendetta against Steve and the Masaari. His ultimate plan is to destroy the galactic civilization by triggering SporeScape, a prophetic, apocalyptic war between gods of order and chaos. Supreme Overlord Valainen The Supreme Overlord of the Anthrantus. He plans to lead the Anthrantus to war against the Grox to wipe them out. He doesn't tolerate constant failures. Victarion The jealous brother of the High King Leucarys. He is currently plotting to usurp the Zyrestes throne and take his place as the Valryn. Mark Question A cunning rogue whose goal is to take revenge on ZeepCol and Melorsia Alliance for razing his homeplanet by seizing the Staff of Evolution and uplifting a massive army loyal to him alone. Aleph An ancient Titan, who is and was both the first and last of its kind. Known also as the First of the First Titans, Aleph has had a role in many empires' histories, like the Greeneaters and Ducky. Today, he controls the AI Termina from the shadows, in the form known as Aleph-SHINJAKI. Termina An army of hiveminded robots with one common goal in mind: Complementing themselves with the souls of everyone in the galaxy. They are in secret led by the Core, a Ducky known in reality as Aki Shinjuku, who has been in part possessed by Aleph to furthen his goals. Virum The emperor of the Insecond Empire. He was once the second royal guard of the previous Insecond emperor, Sectonime, until the latter was shot by the Froston mercenary Hevino and he himself took over the throne. Cyn Xodox The captain of the Gossip forces invading the Crash galaxy. His wish is to assimilate everything in that galaxy to the Gossip way of thinking. Ylate A wise old scientist that is shaped like the Y letter in the alphabet. Supposedly the counterpart to Xenolate, Ylate has mysterious goals regarding the center of the Argentum galaxy, and what lies within it. He is in an alliance with the Ea Eternal Empire and the Darkspore in order to get to his goals. Malbolgus The former leader of the demons in the Aetherlife's "bad side". He was betrayed by his own servants when they saw the opportunity to live free in the Crash galaxy after being released there by the Anthrantus. The present status of Malbolgus is currently unknown. Skethok A Netherkin warlord who was resurrected recently by the Golden Guild. His ultimate goal is to control the galaxy by using the Shadow Realm, and he has progressed in this goal slowly but steadily. Megigolurm A powerful demon that seeks artefacts to further increase his own power. He was killed by the Darkspore forces in the Nether-Realm, but was then resurrected by the Golden Guild.Emperor Eriox The Grox that holds the Ring of Fate in his hand from his seat at the planet Mortar. He is Xeno's contact to the Grox Empire, and also the representative of the Grox in the Iron Council, the controlling body of the Mortar Union, the alliance between Grox and Anjurpa. The Northern King A cold tyrant who lives deep in the Northern wing. Not much is known about him currently. Miaron A Supreme Highlord of the Anthrantus Empire, Miaron is the creator of the X-Sporid program with the aid of Xenolate. He is a megalomaniac who always lusts for power. He was the head of the Anthrantus armies during the Antheran-Anthrantus War until he was demoted by Valainen. Minor characters Captain Run The mythical Lockmorgan captain whose legend has been circulated for tens of thousands of years. His true identity and existence is shrouded in mystery. Ikuzo Recipeh The chef who is responsible for most of the Liskian foods on Stellar Grub's "Stella G." menu. After the Jadé stole his heart, he is thinking of a way to redeem himself. Ladlo Farla The oldest son of Lo Cord Farla, he is in charge of customer service at his monther’s company. He is characterized as having great manners but an unpleasant ego. Ohilo Farla Lo Cord’s second son is the most educated and reclusive. He views himself as enlightened and has a small cultish following. Gernali Farla He is the youngest member of the Farla family. He is the most disconnected from his family because of his criminal nature. He has a good heart, but is plagued with bad choices. Sarado A Deerstrich scholar from Brimanenas who studies the Grox and their connection to Xenolate, the Three Staves and the Masaari. Is Urgus's good friend. Category:Creatures Category:Characters